


【驼贤/雀东】共享（番外：喜欢）

by Suerabi



Category: AB6IX (Band), 朴佑镇 - Fandom, 林煐岷 - Fandom, 金东贤, 雀东, 驼贤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suerabi/pseuds/Suerabi
Summary: 这篇算是个番外吧，是讲我个人对于三人感情的理解的。





	【驼贤/雀东】共享（番外：喜欢）

Three-way night之后因为太累而一觉睡到中午的金东贤睁开眼看到的就是因为没人喊起床而仍在梦里安稳的林煐岷。明明是个子高高大大的哥哥，但只要是和金东贤一起睡觉，就总像是很没安全感一样，要紧紧地搂着金东贤的腰，要把他圈进怀里额头顶着额头睡才好。

金东贤小心翼翼地从林煐岷怀里钻出来，刚洗完澡走出房间就看到朴佑镇和李大辉在沙发上坐着看电视，面前是刚凑合吃了的泡面。见他出来，李大辉立马从沙发上跳起来，扑到金东贤身上。  
金东贤看到朴佑镇也向这边看来，脸腾地就红了，接住大辉后被拉着一起坐在沙发上的时候明显动作僵硬。朴佑镇自然发现了这点，原本看到金东贤而亮起来的双眼黯淡了下去，不动声色地一点一点往沙发扶手方向挪。  
金东贤一边陪大辉看着令人捧腹的综艺，一边把一大半的注意力都放在朴佑镇身上。这小孩闹脾气般一点一点挪动位置的样子，真是可爱极了。

好不容易看完了一集综艺，李大辉伸伸懒腰，和两人说了一句“午安”后就回屋睡觉了。金东贤听到大辉屋门关上的声音后，正在犹豫怎么面对这个昨晚刚上了自己的弟弟，就听见佑镇闷闷不乐地问：“哥哥，你喜欢我吗？”  
金东贤不免觉得有些好气又好笑。明明昨天没征得自己同意就要三人行，自己还没说什么生气的话呢，现在他居然还要委屈撒娇。

尽管一边被佑镇眼中的委屈和隐隐期待惹得内心尖叫可爱，一边默默吐槽为什么佑镇和煐岷哥一样床上发狠床下可爱，金东贤还是挪动屁股靠近朴佑镇坐下，认真地注视着他的眼睛，语气里尽是温柔：“喜欢啊。佑镇尼，为什么要这样问呢？”  
“因为哥哥昨天根本就是以为我和煐岷哥互相喜欢，你之前也从没想过我其实喜欢的是你。刚才你在沙发上坐下时咱俩离得很近，你整个人都是僵硬的……”  
“不是的，佑镇你听我说……”金东贤想要解释，却被朴佑镇打断。  
“我昨天原本只是想开个玩笑而已，没想到煐岷哥会同意。但我当时真的气坏了。我明明一直都很喜欢你，你却要把我推给别人。煐岷哥他们三个都能看出来，就连粉丝都会发现我对你总是与对别人不同的，你为什么误解我的心意！”原本只是想要诉苦的小孩，越说越激动，话题也越来越偏。

金东贤不再尝试插嘴，盯着弟弟因为愤怒而有些发红的眼睛，心里泛起自责与心疼，安静地听着弟弟把积压在心底许久的感情发泄出来。  
“你知不知道大辉告诉我你和煐岷哥交往时，我有多生气？明明是我先喜欢上你的，凭什么煐岷哥先得到了你？我刚进公司谁都不认识，还很认生的时候，是你每天都带着很开朗的笑和我打招呼。不管我的回应有多冷漠，你从没有哪天不理我对我视而不见。你知不知道从那时起我就一点一点喜欢上了你？可你一直只是把我当成一个亲近的弟弟，虽然在照顾我，可也只是作为哥哥的职责吧？你从没有过哪怕一点点喜欢我，喜欢煐岷哥的那种喜欢！我刚才问你喜不喜欢我，你说喜欢。可这不是我想要的喜欢。我想要的不是对弟弟的喜欢，是对恋人的喜欢啊！你总是迁就我，我做什么你都不生气。就连你以为我抢了你的煐岷哥，你也不会生我的气。你从来都只是把我当做一个还没长大的小孩，可我已经长大了，我喜欢你，我想要你。”朴佑镇说话的逻辑已经开始混乱，却有些好笑地把话题又扯了回来，“我昨晚是在开玩笑，可也真的有那么一秒钟想过，如果煐岷哥不放你离开，我愿意和他共享，只要我能够得到你。所以昨天他同意我们三个人的时候，就算我很慌乱，但我怎么可能错过这个机会。更何况他还当着我的面亲你，就算我知道以后你都会像今天这样见到我就尴尬想逃，我也绝对要得到你！”

说完了憋在心里的话，朴佑镇不再直视金东贤的眼睛，低下头停了几秒，像是在平复心情一般深吸一口气，又长长地呼出来。金东贤将他情绪失控的样子尽收眼底，抿了抿嘴，低垂眼眸，手攀上朴佑镇的膝盖，似乎是想通过手掌与膝盖的接触来向佑镇传递安慰。金东贤感觉到，朴佑镇还有话要说，或者说是，他在等朴佑镇的结尾。

“东东哥……”在金东贤的手与朴佑镇的膝盖触碰到的刹那，弟弟明显地颤抖了一下，有些胆怯地轻声喊了一声金东贤。然后他拉起金东贤放在他膝盖上的手，盯着两人交叠的双手，沉默了许久后终于抬起头再次与金东贤对视，在哥哥鼓励和关心的目光中鼓起勇气再次问他：  
“哥哥，你喜欢我吗？不是哥哥弟弟的喜欢，是恋人之间的喜欢。”  
“他喜欢你。”金东贤正要回答，就听到有人先他一步给了答案。

金东贤和朴佑镇同时扭头看了过去，发现是刚睡醒洗漱完的林煐岷。应该是过了活动期并且没有金东贤喊他早起的原因，林煐岷今天的气色看起来很不错，精神抖擞。  
金东贤和他极有默契地相视一笑，然后转过头来，把手从朴佑镇手里抽出来，轻轻抱住了今天异常敏感脆弱的弟弟。手在佑镇背后轻轻地柔柔地安抚性地拍着，声音就像是托着被人吹散的蒲公英飞往海角的春风吹过朴佑镇的心间：“喜欢啊……我啊，真的是很喜欢佑镇的呀。”  
说罢，金东贤松开怀抱，带着朴佑镇最心动最喜欢的笑看着他。朴佑镇看到，此时的金东贤，眼里只有他一个人。

金东贤说话间，林煐岷走近，在他身边坐下。很自然地，金东贤向后倒，靠进林煐岷的怀里，眼睛依旧笑意盈盈地看向朴佑镇。

朴佑镇到底是没经历过感情纠葛的人，有些搞不明白状况，但还是遵从心中所想，有些吃醋又有些示威意味地扑进金东贤怀里，搂紧他的腰。把自己的脸贴在金东贤的胸口，听着他的心跳一下又一下地清晰传进耳朵，朴佑镇觉得他们三个真的是疯了：“可你不是喜欢煐岷哥吗？煐岷哥也喜欢你。”  
林煐岷手指把玩着金东贤的头发，又一次替他回答：“东东喜欢我，没错。可他也喜欢你。不然你以为我昨晚为什么答应你3P？我俩在一起的时候你才刚成年没多久，不了解感情这件事是很正常的。反正你就只要知道我和东东互相喜欢，你和东东也互相喜欢，而且我同意在我和东东的情侣关系中加一个你就行了。小孩子，问那么多干嘛？”  
朴佑镇抬头和林煐岷交换一个火药味十足的眼神，然后眼神迷惑又带点委屈地看向金东贤。虽然小分队时期一直作为弟弟被照顾着，但到底是小太阳的金东贤揉揉朴佑镇的头，耐心地给他解释：“因为我家佑镇跳舞很好看，所以从你第一天进来公司练习的时候，我就很羡慕你，一直偷偷观察你。其实一开始的确是把你看作一个不爱说话的弟弟的，哈哈哈，在你暴露本性以前。”朴佑镇觉得脸有些烧，立马又有些不服气的撅噘嘴。

“亲近了以后没多久我们就去比赛了嘛……你也知道我和煐岷哥一直关系很好，所以比赛时也总是形影不离的。”说到这里时，金东贤扭头和林煐岷交换了一个比麦芽糖还要更甜更黏腻的眼神，看得朴佑镇直在心里翻白眼。

“其实还有一个原因是，那时候我感觉自己好像不只喜欢煐岷哥，大概……也有点点喜欢你。我想着是不是多呵煐岷哥在一起呆着就会让自己的感情做出选择，没想到你天天没事干就来找煐岷哥。呃，可能是来找我吧。不过当时我的确以为你是来找煐岷哥的，毕竟你都不和我多说几句话。”  
“因为不敢……太喜欢你了，所以不敢搭话……”朴佑镇不知何时把脸埋进金东贤怀里听他说话，此时插嘴，声音闷闷的，听得金东贤心都化了。

“好吧。从那时起就误会你喜欢煐岷哥，觉得我不应该插足你们两个，所以就在感情上有些自闭地度过了比赛。那段时间真的是把你们当成哥哥弟弟来看待的。只不过决赛时，看到你和大辉坐上出道位，煐岷哥又开心又难过地抱着我哭，那时候我发现我根本没办法放下这两份喜欢。  
“昨晚是我第二次想要从你们两个中间退出了。做出这个决定真的是太难了，尤其是在我和煐岷哥两个人互相扶持着走了这两年之后，做出这个决定花了我一个星期的时间。现在我很庆幸你和煐岷哥都能喜欢我，很庆幸煐岷哥看懂了我的感情并且愿意为了我做出让步。  
“佑镇，乖哦，不要和煐岷哥较劲了好吗？”  
朴佑镇不出声，收紧搂着金东贤的手臂，趴在他怀里点点头，就当同意了。  
金东贤看到弟弟答应后，和林煐岷默契地同时扭头交换了一个吻。

“那……东东哥以后也要和我培养这样的默契。”朴佑镇虽然答应了哥哥，但听到两人接吻的声音，还是会吃醋。再一想到两个哥哥小分队这么久，就连这么复杂的感情都能心灵相通，突然就感觉自己像是吃了一整个柠檬那样酸溜溜的。

金东贤一声轻笑：“好~那……佑镇可以给哥哥做个午饭吗？昨晚被你们折腾得那么累，现在好饿哦~”


End file.
